The era of ‘big data’ has arrived as information and communication technology progresses. The facilities, such as servers, have to be able to handle a large amount of information on the internet in a timely manner. To do so, the data transmission speed among the servers is required to be increased.
Generally, data is transmitted by cables connected among servers, but in each server, the data transmission path between the network chip (e.g., PLX chip) and the network interface card (e.g., NIC) must go through circuit traces on a motherboard. Therefore, to transmit data from one server to another, the data has to be transmitted through the network chip, the circuit traces, a PCIe slot on the motherboard, and the network interface card. During this path, the signal has a large attenuation caused by the circuit traces on the motherboard, such that data requires much more time to be completely transmitted. As a result, the performance of the chip is unable to be completely exerted and the data transmission speed is largely decreased. Some manufacturers additionally install a signal booster in order to compensate for the attenuation of the signal, but the signal booster increases cost and is not effective for solving this issue.